


the opposite of a love potion

by lovebeyondmeasure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hermione is also ruthless and I love her for it, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Tumblr Prompt, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “You know, Hermione,” Ginny said, getting up and offering her a hand, “I used to think you were rather a prig.”Ginny and Hermione bond over some shared interests.





	the opposite of a love potion

Hermione settled next to Ginny on the steps behind the Burrow. The boys were racing about on brooms, tossing a quaffle and heckling one another.

“Why don’t you fly with them?” Hermione asked. “You look as though you’d like to.”

Ginny sighed and leaned over, setting her head against Hermione’s shoulder. “I would, I suppose,” she said. “But they’ve been so stressed, and I don’t want to break up the game. Besides, if I join in the teams’ll be uneven.”

“Ah.” Hermione stroked Ginny’s hair, absently wishing hers was so smooth and shiny. “Well, if you’re not going to grab a broomstick, would you like to help me brew a new potion I’ve found? I’ve got all the ingredients, but some things need to be done simultaneously and that calls for two.”

“What kind of potion?” Ginny’s eyes followed Harry, who was laughing as he zipped circles around Ron, who was yelling invective. 

“Well, if it’s brewed and charmed correctly, it’s supposed to smell truly, completely horrible, but only to the person it’s been brewed for. So that person constantly smells something rotting, but no one else does.”

Ginny pulled back to look at Hermione, who had a kind of distantly vindictive smile on her face.

“You wouldn’t be thinking of using it on my dear brother?” Ginny asked. “As, I don’t know, revenge?”

“Which brother?” Hermione said airily. “You have so many, after all. Although, only one of them thought it would be funny to Vanish the specially-charmed hairbrush that took me a month to get right, so you may be onto something.”

“You know, Hermione,” Ginny said, getting up and offering her a hand, “I used to think you were rather a prig.”

“Aren’t you a charmer,” she replied dryly.

“But,” Ginny smiled, baring her teeth. “I think we have more in common than I thought.”

“Of course we do,” Hermione said, linking their arms together as they turned to go inside. “Gryffindor girls must stick together, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hermione, vanish
> 
> This turned into Hermione and Ginny bonding over ~~torturing~~ getting revenge on Ron, and I love it. We're all girls together and all that. It's set vaguely around Goblet of Fire? Really, could be any time in canon.
> 
> Send me more prompts anytime over at lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
